


The Rescue

by BruhNightScoot



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dating, F/F, Horror, Illuminati, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhNightScoot/pseuds/BruhNightScoot
Summary: Yukio is on the Dos Illuminatos and Rin is looking for a way inside the helipad. Mephesto tells him he needs some assistance along the way. As Rin rounds up the gang Shiemi confessed her love to Rin. As they enter the plane they start to realize how sinister the Illuminati actually is
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Kudos: 2





	The Rescue

The Dos Illuminatos was flying in the air as Lucifer was sitting in his chair waiting for the perfect time to arrive. Renzo Shima was a double agent for the Illuminati so he was on their side for the remaining time. Yukio Okumura sat in a chair also reading a book when someone called him. Yukio walked down the hallway in a strut motion. Yukio seen the remainder of the workers in the Illuminati. “Here he is” Shima said as he pushed Yukio inside of the meeting room. 

“Yukio my brother, we meet again. Come have a seat” Lucifer said in a hissing voice. Yukio sat as Lucifer looked at Yukio with awe and glee. Yukio didn’t know what to say really “Yukio darling join the Illuminati we will give you such wonderful time. I will personally seek that happens” Lucifer smiled after he said that. Yukio looked at him. Should be really be here in the first place? 

Lucifer then stood up and said “Assignment 1. Kill all your friends and retrieve your twin brother” Lucifer said in the most sinister way possible as he stared at True Cross Academy down below. Yukio was shaking and sweating as he didn’t know what to do. Shima was sweating as he needed to let Mephisto know. 

Down below Rin heard kissing in the other room as he looked inside the peep hole. Izumo and Shiemi were kissing! Their lips were locked together as Izumo was rubbing against her legs. They kissed again as Rin looked down and crossed his legs. “What are you doing?!” Bon yelled from down the hall. Rin turned as the door opens. Izumo was standing right in front of him. 

Just before Bon knew it Izumo was on top of Rin as they were wrestling on the ground as Bon walked up to them. Bob picked up Rin and looked at him “Urgent meeting from Mephisto. Don’t you two DARE touch each other again don’t you understand?” Bon said as they nodded.

Shiemi laughed “Bon is like a father to you two” 

Mephisto Pheles the headmaster of True Cross Academy was sitting in a recliner in a Hatsune Miku bath robe and playing Project DIVA on the television. His anime things all over the room. The gang walked inside the office as Mephisto turned and grinned. He bit the last of his sea salt ice cream bar. “Come in come in” 

“What the hell are we doing here old man!” Rin griped Mephisto had a angry look “Old man,I’m hardly 700 years old” He said stoically. Bon stepped on Rin’s toes as Rin stopped and he continued. “It would seem our good friend Mr Okumura is going to kill us all. According to Mr Renzo Shima of course. So my task for you guys is to infiltrate the Dos Illuminatos and retrieve your teacher. Fail to do so and we may lose our school. Time starts tomorrow morning” 

Rin took Shiemi and looked at her “You’re a lesbian now?” 

“Lesbian!? I don’t know what you’re talking about”

”Kissing up on Izumo....rubbing” 

Shiemi became pale as she realized what she did. She screamed as Bon and Izumo race over as she has fainted in his arms. Rin smiles and looks at them. 


End file.
